Bravestarr Chronicles: A Legacy of Blast
by Lord umbrex
Summary: A recent graduate from the Galactic Marshal Academy gets offered a great opportunity, but will he take it? This is the story of Marshal Rio Blast.
1. Rio Bass

Bravestarr Chronicles: A Legacy of Blast

Summary: A recent graduate from the Galactic Marshal Academy gets offered a great opportunity, but will he take it? This is the story of Marshal Rio Blast.

AN: This is the first of multiple short stories that will detail the various characters found within the Bravestarr world. Some will crossover into He-Man, while others will not. Rio's story will be three chapters in length.

Chapter 1: Rio Bass

"Marshal Rick Bass," A noble, kind sounding male voice said to a tall, stout man that stood in the center of a circular room, looking forward towards a council of nine that stared interestedly back at him. Powerfully built, the man in the center of the room had blue eyes and unruly brown hair that went against the immaculate look that his pressed clothes and polished brown leather cowboy boots portrayed.

"Please, call me Rio, sir." The man returned, earning a nod of approval from the owner of the first voice. He stared up at his superiors, the council that presided over all matters involving the planetary marshals and space marines. Comprising of five men and four women, they were each from a particular field of their specialty and not all of them had been marshals or marines prior to their appointment to the council.

"Yes, yes," The older man nodded, giving Rio a small smile in return. "Congratulations on your graduation from the academy. We are pleased to have you within the ranks of our marshals."

"Thank you, sir," Rio nodded in respect, wanting to show his gratitude for the compliment that was bestowed upon him. He nervously smacked his lips together, hoping that he hadn't gotten himself into trouble already. After all, he had a penchant for mischief and wasn't exactly known for following the rules.

"I bet you are wondering why we called you into our chambers," A female next to the older man said in a thick Scottish accent, somehow reading his mind. Her face was lined and her hair was gray in age, being worn short, just above her shoulders.

"A little," Rio nodded, his eyes moving from the man to the female next to him. "Does this have anything to do with that questionnaire the other graduates and I took, Commander Kane?"

"How very astute of you," Another voice said, this time male once more, which earned Rio's attention. "You, along with five others, are the only ones who have shown a…willingness to combating evil that is needed for a very special assignment."

"Anything," Rio nodded with a growl, agreeing with the assessment that he was willing to do whatever was necessary to combat the evil that beleaguered the Federation and that plagued the innocent people on the various planets.

"Please, tell us about yourself and your family," The first male said, silencing the rest of the council with a simple look. The point of the deposition was to learn more about Rio, to see if he was the one to be able to do what they had planned, and as such, he knew he had to take control to keep the council on point.

"I was born on the planet New Texas to a relatively loving couple named Marta and Zebulon Bass." Rio answered, his gaze moving slowly over the entirety of the council. He knew they wanted his life story, though he couldn't figure out exactly why just yet. "My father was a prospector and my mother was a seamstress. We didn't have much money, but we had a roof over our heads, food on the table, and of course, we did have each other, however clichéd or trite that idea is."

"Your father was prospecting for kerium?" The woman on the far right questioned, as she raised a curious blonde eyebrow. She was relatively young compared to the others on the council, though Rio knew that with the technology available, how young or old someone looked was often times deceiving.

"No," Rio shook his head in the negative. "He was prospecting for kerphite. We lived in the outback of the eastern lands on New Texas, not the western deserts where the land is bountiful with kerium."

"And they were murdered, no?" The same woman questioned, looking down at a folder that was marked with Rio's name. A neo-psychologist, she was the one whom counseled any of the marshals or marines that needed to speak with someone confidentially. In addition, without her psychologically tested approval, no marshal could be given an assignment, making her both well respected and feared around the marshal community as she was the gatekeeper for a marshal being allowed to work or not.

"By outlaws, yeah" Rio admitted with sadness in his heart, remembering that horrible day that stole his parents from him. "When I was thirteen, outlaws attacked our village, searching for kerphite. They were brutal and stopped at nothing to try and find it, going so far as to mercilessly kill my parents. Fortunately for me, they had hidden me away in the makeshift panic room before the outlaws entered our home, so I was safe and protected, but unfortunately they themselves were left unprotected."

"That is the reason you joined the Marshal Academy, correct?" She inquired once more, seemingly already knowing the answers to all of her questions. Truthfully, it was his reaction to the questions that they were trying to gauge, not necessarily the answer themselves.

"Absolutely," Rio agreed with a quick nod of his head. "To fight off evil, to make sure that the citizens of the Federation are safe is the noblest of goals. After my parents were murdered, I was sent to live with my great aunt on Loredos, where I attended the Starband Academy and worked at the Gemini Astro-Jail for a time, before being accepted into the Galactic Marshal Academy."

"And what is your favorite food?" A male at the end of the bench said, giving Rio a broad smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Old fashioned New Texas chili," Rio grinned, licking his lips at the thought of a bowl of chili. His stomach rumbled just then, and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Very well," The first man spoke up once again, seemingly in charge of all the other members of the council. "What we are about to speak about is to be taken with the utmost of secrecy, never leaving the walls of this room. Do you understand?" He questioned Rio, staring down at him while everyone else did the same, their smiles gone and steely resolve taking its place on their faces.


	2. Project BLAST

Bravestarr Chronicles: A Legacy of Blast

Disclaimer: All Funimation's and Mattel, not mine.

Summary: A recent graduate from the Galactic Marshal Academy gets offered a great opportunity, but will he take it? This is the story of marshal Rio Blast.

AN: This is the first of multiple short stories that will detail the various characters found within the Bravestarr world. Some will crossover into He-Man, while others will not. Rio's story will be three chapters in length.

Chapter 2: Project: B.L.A.S.T.

"Okay," Rio said nervously, inwardly wondering what this was all about, his previous sheepish embarrassment forgotten about instantly.

From her seat on the council, Commander Kane cleared her throat, ruffled through some papers that were in front of her, and then looked up to Rio, meeting his gaze with her own. "There is an experiment that our scientists have been working on, one that will create the most powerful marshal in the entire Federation. It will increase your combat potential exponentially, with a single marshal being able to fight off an entire horde of enemies. We would like you, Rio Bass, to be one of the subjects to undergo the most dangerous of procedures, called Project: B.L.A.S.T. We must warn you, however, that there is a chance you will not survive the experiment or will not be the same afterwards if you do end up surviving."

"We cannot force you to undergo the procedures, nor do we want to persuade you in anyway." Another member of the council said, speaking up for the first time. He wanted to make sure that Rio understood just what they were saying, rather than confuse it as an order that he must execute. "We are simply granting you the opportunity to either choose to accept or decline under your own choice and volition, with no actions or repercussions against you for your decision."

"Am I the only one being selected?" Rio asked, curious as to who else was given the chance to change their life such as the one that was being presented to him.

"No," The leader of the council said, shaking his head in the negative. He had a round face that was centered by a crooked nose, green eyes, and grayish hair that was balding somewhat. Even with his older age, his build was large and stout, and because of that, Rio could tell that he was someone that wasn't to be trifled with in his prime. "The five others that we previously mentioned have already been or will also be presented the same opportunity as you."

Rio nodded his head, looked down at the floor and bit his lip, before a thought flashed in his head. "What exactly is the procedure?" He inquired, wanting to know just what it was that they were presenting to him.

Commander Kane leaned forward in her seat, apparently the most knowledgeable of all the council members about the procedure itself. "We will make your body a complete weapon in and of itself. The hollows of your frame will be filled with various laser weapons and technologies that will make you nigh invincible, a walking tank—a warrior of the greatest potential. You will be stronger, faster, and more durable than even the most athletic of humans found within the Federation."

"How long do I have to decide?" Rio whispered quietly, going over everything he had just heard. Transforming his body was something that he had never thought about before, something that, quite honestly, scared him, though he did understand the wonderful abilities that he would have afterwards.

"Take however long you need," Commander Kane responded, preferring that Rio was absolutely sure whether he wanted to do it or not when he made his final decision.

"Very well," Rio nodded once more, making his way to the door, knowing that he would have a lot to think about during the next few days. "I will tender my decision as soon as I come to one. Good day."

They all watched as he left, and when they were alone, a few of them let out a loud sigh, a curious mixture of both anticipation and relief. "Think he'll accept?" Commander Kane questioned the group, wondering what their opinion on the likelihood was. While it was a great thing they were being offered, she completely understood the hesitancy that the offer was being met with, as the risk to your life and the changes being made to your body were not easy side effects to swallow.

"I certainly hope so." One answered, as the rest silently agreed with her.

Two days later, Rio relayed his affirmative decision to the council, who acted with surprise, having not expected Rio to agree. Two others had accepted the opportunity as well, bringing the number of subjects for the procedure to three. On the morning that the experiment was scheduled to begin, Rio walked down the halls of the Marshals' Headquarters, entering into a small waiting room that was connected to the various scientific wings and offices of the headquarters, specifically Commander Kane's office.

"Roy Wayne, I should have known you would be one of the people who volunteered." Rio laughed, seeing an old academy friend waiting on the other side of the room, along with another man that he did not know.

"And I you, Rio," The other man smiled, shifting his eyes over to Rio, who was walking over towards him. "Rio Bass, meet Blake 'Blaze' Star. Star, this is Rio Bass." He said, gesturing over to another man that stood next to him.

"Pleasure's mine," Star said, shaking Rio's outstretched hand. "You're known as the fastest gun in the western worlds, no?" Star questioned in a thick accent, though Rio couldn't quite place it. He was tall and thin, with long, dark blond hair and dark eyes. His outfit consisted of blue pants and a blue vest with purple trim, a yellow scarf around his neck, and purple cowboy boots and wristbands, making him look quite strange and original for a marshal.

"And you're known as the best sniper outside of the Kuiper, right?" Rio grinned back, knowing of the incredible sniping prowess that Star had from stories that he had heard during his training. Apparently the man could hit any trick shot that he wanted to hit, and would oftentimes show off his skills for all to see by making the impossible shot.

"The one and only," Star replied confidently, giving a small bow in jest. "And before you ask, no, I am no way related to Marshall Bravestarr." Star said jokingly, knowing that many liked to ask him about it to his great annoyance.

"Ah, I see you've all met." Commander Kane came in just then, wearing a long, white science coat. Another man with red hair stood at the door, looking a bit flustered, as if he had just gotten scolded or into an argument about something. He nodded his head to another doctor who had black hair that had just walked up next to him, though they did not speak to one another. "Good, now here is how it's all going to happen: we will test you all individually, make our assessment, present to you a detailed explanation of what the procedure entails and then give you one final chance to back out. If you do not, then we will begin the procedure immediately. The procedure, should you choose to undergo it, will take sixty-five hours of surgery, and it will take much longer after that for all of you to fully recover."

"Understood," The trio said in unison and nodded in agreement, accepting what Commander Kane had told them.

"Very well," Kane said, heading towards the door, where the two other doctors were waiting for them. The red-head gestured for Rio to follow him, while the black-haired doctor motioned for Wayne. "Rio you can enter the first room on your right with Dr. Cult, while Blaze you can go with me into the first room on your left, and finally, Wayne you can follow Dr. Wesson."

"Good luck," Rio said to his comrades, before walking down the hall and entering the private screening room that Kane had relayed would be his. The red-headed Dr. Cult gave Kane a scorning look before closing the door behind them, apparently unenthusiastic about working with Commander Kane.

Four days later found Commander Kane being deposed in front of the other members of the council. "Unfortunately, Blaze could not undergo the entire procedure; however, we were able to use the previous project, which instead of turning the entire body into a weapon, only turned his hands into weapons, specifically holstering a laser gun in each of his eight fingers and two thumbs. We are also planning on outfitting him with a cybernetic holster, which will allow him to mentally control waist mounted laser pistols that will shoot nearly any direction he desires. While he won't be as powerful as he would have been had he undergone the entire procedure, he will be more than sufficient enough to counter the various threats the Federation has to face in the coming years."

"Why was he unable to undergo the project?" A male member of the council questioned, curiously. While he was of a police background, serving as a Planetary Marshal for many years before being appointed to the council, and knew nothing of the various scientific projects that Commander Kane oversaw, he was interested in them on a personal level.

"He has an allergy to an integral part of the process. If we were to infuse the metal needed for the chest plate, he would have been radically poisoned and died within minutes. While he was certainly willing to take the risk, I assured him that there was no risk: he would die, with no chance of survival. He tried to argue his case, but instead, I offered him the solution of undergoing the lesser procedure that we had tossed out in favor of Project Blast."

"What of Wayne?" The leader of the council questioned, moving on to the second test subject.

"He did not make it." Commander Kane admitted, as a great sadness stole over her. "My scientists and doctors tried to abort when they saw the physical strain of the effect of the procedure taking its toll on him, but unfortunately by that time it was too late. His brother, Russell, has been alerted of the tragedy already." Kane paused and took a breath, wanting to give Wayne's death the respect that it deserved before moving on. "In the end, Rio Bass was the only one to survive the entire procedure, and he only did it barely."

The council leader nodded, knowing that the proper arrangements for Wayne would need to be made in order to honor his sacrifice. "And when will Rio be fully recovered?" He questioned about Rio, wondering when the marshal would be able to return to duty.

"In a few weeks time, I would estimate. He still has not awoken just yet, but I expect him to be conscious by tomorrow." Kane answered, looking down at Rio's chart, which had the evaluation that Dr. Wesson had done on the man just moments before the meeting began, having taking over Rio's case since Dr. Cult left the organization before he could see the end product of his subject. "Hopefully, he will be recovered by the end of the month."

AN: Dr. Cult would go on to become an arms dealer on the black market, both for technological weapons and mystical ones. I may write a story about him one day.


	3. Rio Blast

Bravestarr Chronicles: A Legacy of Blast

Disclaimer: All Funimation's and Mattel, not mine.

Summary: A recent graduate from the Galactic Marshal Academy gets offered a great opportunity, but will he take it? This is the story of marshal Rio Blast.

AN: This is the first of multiple short stories that will detail the various characters found within the Bravestarr world. Some will crossover into He-Man, while others will not. Rio's story will be three chapters in length.

Chapter 3: Rio Blast

It was nearly a month later that found Rick 'Rio' Bass standing in front of the council once more, a nervous smile appearing on his young face. He looked fully recovered, with his muscle tone even more chiseled and sculpted than it had been before he had undergone the experiment. He felt strong, healthy, and most of all, powerful, and he was more than ready to go out into the galaxy to combat the evil outlaws that plagued the good people of the Federation. His senses exploded, and he knew that he was much more than a normal human now, though he had yet to fully test out his new capabilities and powers. As he waited for the council to speak, he stared around the hangar that they were gathered in, a much different setting than the boardroom that they had met in the last time. He watched as the multitude of scientists bustled around, working on the various projects that they were assigned to work on.

"Congratulations, Marshall Rio Bass," The head of the council said, handing over to Rio a white cowboy hat that had on the front an orange squiggly line that seemed to be in the shape of a river. It was the universal symbol of the Galactic Marshals, a white hat with an orange pendant above the brim, decorated in whatever shape the individual marshal preferred. Many had a simple star, while others had a spread eagle, a flame, or some other odd shape that was significant to them in some way. Rio's was in the shape of a river, referencing the fact that his nickname had been the word for river in an old language called Spanish that had been all but forgotten in everyday speech.

"Thank you, sir." Rio nodded, gladly taking his hat with a large, proud smile. He placed it atop his head, delighting in the feeling of nobility and purpose that it gave him. "But I am no longer Rio Bass anymore. I am now Rio Blast!" He said, accepting the fact that he was different than how he had been before the experiment, changed from the way that he used to be. He had incredible powers and abilities now, ones that he had to use for the betterment of all those around him.

"We know that it is usual to allow the Planetary Marshal to choose his own planet, whichever that may be, that he will protect, but we were hoping you would accept a different kind of mission instead." The council member in charge of the marshals said, looking over to Rio with a sideways glance.

"What mission is that?" Rio inquired, intrigued by the proposition. He knew it had to be a secret and dangerous mission, or else they probably would have opened it to a lot more people than just him, especially to other great marshals that had been a marshal for far longer than he had like Bravestarr or Lucas Conway.

The leader of the council took a step forward, to be closer to Rio so no one else could overhear what he was going to tell the newly appointed marshal. "Twenty four years ago, the Federation sent out a space probe called the Valiant to explore a galactic core. Their mission, called Project Photog was to travel through a dimensional rift to observe, explore and photograph the apparent center of the universe. Months into their mission, they ran into an asteroid field and an electrical storm, however, and we lost contact with them. At the time, we sent another astronaut to follow in their wake, but he too was lost and we aborted the entire mission immediately after. Recently, we have finally been able to descramble their distress calls, twenty four years after we lost communication with them in the first place. Now, we hope to send you out to the area of space their last transmission was sent from, in the hopes of investigating what has happened to the crew of the probe and what became of their fate."

"I accept," Rio said immediately without second thought, knowing that it was his duty to find out what had happened to those astronauts. He didn't have any family, so he wasn't going to be leaving behind much if something were to happen to him, compared to many of the other marshals, whom had wives or husbands and children depending on them.

"Just as we expected," Commander Kane said in an unsurprised tone, having known what kind of person Rio was. He was a good hearted, albeit a bit prone to violence, mischievous overachiever that was willing to risk anything and everything to be the kind of person that his parents wanted him to become. "We have weapons to outfit you with for your mission. As you already know, your hat houses numerous optical lenses that will allow you to see long distances as well as profile anyone that you have come in contact with once before or download profiles from the Federation's database. Your hat also acts as a radio communicator and a loud speaker, allowing you to communicate vast distances. You also have the marshal star, which when activated, can form into an energy shield that will protect you from harm, regardless if it's a physical assault or laser technology attacking you. In addition, we also have a new cybersteed for you: it's a Skull Walker Bravo, a highly advanced riding system that has the most technologically sophisticated artificial intelligence software that we have on record. This Skull Walker, like the others before it, will also allow you to ride on it as if it is a real live steed, as well as fly on it like a jet cycle."

The skull walker walked up to Rio from across the room and stared at him, as if sizing him up. "You're a Bravo edition, huh?" Rio smiled, patting the cold steel horn of the skull walker. "I shall call you Rio Bravo, then. Rio Blast and Rio Bravo, the perfect team, the evil of the galaxy will know our names and we shall live in their nightmares." Rio laughed dramatically, admiring the walker for what it was.

"Next," Commander Kane said, gesturing for Rio to follow her over to a table that housed what seemed to be a metal backpack and a helmet. "This is a laser cannon that will allow you to shoot much further than your internal blasters will. You wear it on your back, and when you wish to fire, the cannons will rest on your shoulders and the eyepiece will come over your head for adjusted vision. I warn you, Rio, this is an extremely powerful weapon, and I would not take it lightly."

Rio grinned as he took the pack onto his back, barely even feeling its tremendous weight. He guessed that the experiment also made him much stronger than a normal human was in terms of physical strength; though he had no idea to what degree it had enhanced his strength. "This should come in handy," He said, taking the pack off and placing back down on the table. "Do you have anything else?" He questioned, and after seeing the council shake their heads in the negative, he grinned. "As long as the space shuttle I am going to be taking is fueled and stocked with necessities, I will leave immediately after I eat."

"Okay," Commander Kane nodded, agreeing with Rio's desires. "I will explain to you where you will be going over breakfast."

It was immediately after he had eaten breakfast that Rio entered into his one-man shuttle and prepared to fly off into space. After his armaments were packed into the cargo hold, his food and water supplies were stocked, and Rio Bravo was connected to the piloting system, Rio said his goodbyes and entered the cockpit. When the countdown was completed, the shuttle lifted out of the bay and flew outwards into space. He set course for the sector of space that the Federation had directed him to investigate and entered into subluminal travel speed. Before long, Rio entered into his hibernation, and when he would awaken next, he would be nearer to his destination.

Rio didn't know how long it had been, but he awoke when his craft hit the turbulence that was created when it had entered a space storm. Asteroids and other debris began to bombard the craft, and suddenly Rio's auto-pilot was disconnected, forcing him to take the controls himself. He was unable to bear the stress, however, and the craft began to spin uncontrollably, though due to the weightlessness of space, he did not feel the effects. Like his computers previously, the radio airwaves went to static, and his communications were cut off.

"Despondos! Despondos!" A frightening voice said over the speakers, cutting through the static. Again the voice came: it was deep and resonating, as if some great beast from the annals of history was reaching out to say something to Rio.

"What the heck is Despondos?" Rio questioned out loud, wondering if Bravo would have any information in his databank. Just then, there was a flash, and they were suddenly falling towards a large blue planet that was half covered in darkness. "Mayday, mayday," Rio screamed into the communicator, hoping to both save himself and Bravo and prevent any reckless rescue attempt by the Federation. "Mayday, we are going down. The storm…"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, however, he entered the planet's atmosphere, the jolt of which whipped his head back against the leather seat. Dazed, he barely had his eyes open when the craft crashed in what seemed to be a dense jungle, near to a giant golden palace that was off in the distance. "Mayday," Rio whispered, before passing out, sparks flying from the technology located within his right forearm.

He awoke at the sound of shouts and yells, and when he opened up the cockpit, he fell out of his seat and onto the lush ground below. "Halt!" A voiced yelled when he made to get to his feet, staggering a bit in the process.

"What…the…" Rio dazedly said, noticing that he was surrounded by men wearing green and orange armor as if they were the praetorian guard of ancient Rome. They looked human, and with the way the planet looked, he wondered if he had indeed crashed on Earth. _Could it be_, he questioned himself, having himself never been to the home world of the human race, though he had been told stories of it growing up. "Where am I?" He inquired, not knowing what planet he had crashed on. He stared around the area, and noticed once more that the environment looked and felt strangely like the planet Earth.

None of the guards answered him, until one with a mustache and his hair pulled back in a small pony tail took a step forward, apparently the leader of the group. "You are on Eternia, friend."

AN: Well, that's it for Rio Blast and how he came to be on Eternia, though I may add an epilogue later on telling more of his adventure if people are interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
